


Klance: One Year Later

by screamingatstars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Everyone Is Alive, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor James Griffin/Pidge, Minor Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron), Nobody is Dead, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Wedding Fluff, Weddings, as in pidge says hell like twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: One year after Voltron Season Eight, things have turned out a little bit differently. Allura is alive, Allurance never happened, and Keith and Lance are getting married. It’s their wedding day, and Lance is nervous. But at the end of the day, he knows he’s making the right choice.Set post-season 8 with a different outcome to the finale where everyone lived and Klance is endgame.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Klance: One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> So... one year ago today, huh? A lot has happened since we were all rudely betrayed. To commemorate, I decided to write a fix-it for Klance, because my boys deserved better. 3.7k words and way too many hours of writing later, I present this fic. Hope you enjoy!

Lance couldn’t stop fidgeting. It was like his fingers were possessed, like they physically  _ needed  _ to worry the sleeves of his shirt, the knot of his tie, the tips of his hair. While he fidgeted, he made adjustments: straightened his sleeves out, ruffled his hair just so, brushed off his pants for the fifteenth time. He wasn’t nervous, though, of course he wasn’t! He just really, really,  _ really  _ needed his hands to stay occupied, that was all.

“Lance, I swear if you don’t cut it out I’m going to hack your entire wedding with nothing but my bayard.” Pidge came around from behind him, shoving him playfully as she did. “And trust me, you don’t want that.”

His hands finally stilled for a moment as he folded his arms defiantly. 

“Yeah, right, not even you could hack something in real life. We’re not using any tech in this shindig at all, in case you forgot.” 

Pidge raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh, can't I?“ She said with a devilish smirk. “I think you’ll find I can work my magic anywhere, Mr. Sharpshooter. And I have absolutely zero problems with blasting Welcome To The Black Parade at your wedding and making every emo here cry like a baby.”

Lance gasped in fake horror, holding a dramatic hand to his forehead. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh, I think I would.”

Across the room, Hunk yelled out a “She definitely would!” before turning back to what he was focused on.

“Yeah, you would,” Lance allowed, grinning at his friend. “But you won’t be able to, because James is going to be here, and something tells me,“ he took a step forward to nudge Pidge in the ribs, “that you’ll be waaaay too distracted checking out that crush of yours to pull any hijinks today.”

“Easy, McClain-“ 

“McClain-Kogane!” Hunk corrected, walking over to the former green Paladin and stopping her from advancing on Lance in what was probably meant to be a threatening way, but failed miserably. “You know, can’t forget the entire reason he’s fidgety, can we?” He added, smiling up at him, though his smile, unlike Pidge’s snarky one, was entirely sincere. Lance felt his cheeks starting to heat up.

“Oh, lay off, you two! Why did I ask you guys to be my best people again?” 

Almost in unison, both his friends adopted identical fist-to-chin, over dramatic thinking poses. Lance groaned good-naturedly, turning away from them to check his reflection in the mirror.

Well, even if he did end up twitching his way through the whole ceremony, he was at least going to look good while he got married. His white suit looked great, his blue tie was neat and completely centered, even his hair was his usual ‘effortlessly amazing’ look (that was in no way actually effortless). He definitely looked the part of soon-to-be husband, ready to say some vows and stand completely straight (bisexual) at an altar. The only problem was…

“Okay, real talk time, guys? I don’t think I can do this.” Even saying it out loud didn’t help at all. His hands were still twitching at his sides, his palms were starting to sweat.

“Of course you can, Lance, you’ve got this,” Hunk said, coming up behind him in the mirror and wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders. “Everything’s going right on schedule-“ 

“-and your suit looks hella great,” Pidge chimed in from Hunk’s elbow. 

“And, plus, there’s not even that many people here, just us paladins and our families and friends, so if you do mess up it’s not like it’ll matter in the end.” 

“Wait, you think I’ll mess up?” Lance cried, fisting his hair in his hands. “Am I gonna screw this whole thing up? What if I do? What if I trip when I’m walking down the freaking aisle?!” He was mildly panicking now, every worst-case scenario jumping through his head. Every single little thing that could ruin his and Keith’s wedding day.

“Oh, uh, sorry, Lance, I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant, well- that is, um-“ “What? Is this whole wedding thing a bad idea? Who am I kidding, I’m not cut out for this!” He needed air. Couldn’t get it. He clawed at his tie, loosening it, and desperately ran his shaking hands over its silky fabric. Behind him, where Lance couldn’t see, Pidge shot Hunk an exasperated look and sighed, facepalming, before planting herself right in front of Lance and reaching up, and up, and up to grasp his shoulders.

“Look, you need to chill, Lance,” she said, but not harshly. It was firm, but more reassuring than chastising. “You’re not even the one actually walking down the stupid aisle. I get that this is a really important day, and so you want it to be perfect, and you’re really stressed, but it’s going to be okay. We’ve planned this thing down to the second, it’s just like we used to do on missions as Voltron. Except without any aliens who are trying to kill us.” That got Lance to smile slightly, his eyes a little wet. “Wedding jitters be damned, if you back out of this now, we’re canceling you from Paladin game night.” He actually laughed that time, only a hint of hysteria to the sound, as he wiped at his leaking eyes. Hunk watched hopefully as he dried his face and tried to fix his tie from where it had been haphazardly torn from its place. Both of Lance’s friends stepped in, retying the knot and smoothing out the newfound wrinkles in his suit. 

“Well, what do you guys think?” Lance said nervously when they were finished adjusting everything. 

Right at that moment, Shiro cracked open the door and peeked in, face lighting up when he saw Lance.

“Hey, you look great, Lance,” he said, walking over to the trio. “Hunk, Pidge, sorry to break up the party, but it’s about time for you guys to go help finish setting up the food.” 

Hunk nodded. “‘Kay, thanks, Shiro.” He looked back at Lance, giving him a reassuring smile. “You’ll do great out there,” he said, pausing for a moment more before turning to Pidge. “Come on, let’s go.” She flashed a thumbs-up at Lance before the two of them quickly left, leaving only Lance and Shiro in the room. The moment they were gone, Shiro turned back to Lance, sympathy written all over his face.

“How are you holding up?” 

Lance let out a huge groan, running a hand exhaustedly down his face. 

“Well, I feel like I might pass out at any moment, but other than that I’m doing a-OK! Gosh, who knew getting married made you this nervous? I always thought people were nothing but happy on their wedding day!” 

Shiro put a comforting hand on Lance’s shoulder. 

“I knew, Lance. And so did your brother when he got married, and so did your parents. Getting married is a big deal for everyone, and everyone gets nervous. What you’re feeling is honestly perfectly normal. It’s going to be okay.”

Lance looked up at his former leader, a small grin starting to appear on his face. “Thanks, Shiro.” He turned to look in the mirror again, adjusting his tie for the millionth time. “I don’t know why I’ve never asked before now, honestly, but… what was it like?”

“What was what like?”

“When you and Adam got married,” Lance clarified, looking over his shoulder at his mentor. “I mean, I was there, obviously, but you were the one actually going through with it. How did it all make  _ you  _ feel?”

The black paladin’s face softened, his eyes glazing over slightly as he remembered that day, only a few months before. 

“Well, I felt a lot of what you are now: nervous. Stressing over all the tiny details, feeling the need to double-check everything. It was the most important mission I had ever prepared for.” He gazed down at his robotic hand as he spoke, a habit he never seemed to be able to break. “I was happy, of course, but in the moment it was hard to really feel that. It wasn’t until I was walking down that aisle towards him that I realized that I was smiling. It was… so real, but somehow not at the same time. But I knew, right then, seeing the man I love standing at the end of the line, waiting for me even after he had every right not to be, that no matter where I ended up or what would come in the future, we’d face it together.” His smile was wistful, full of love and joy so pure that it made Lance’s heart ache. The feeling Shiro was describing had been the one that drove him, Lance, to propose to Keith in the first place. Hearing his leader talk about that emotion made it well up inside of him, and just like that, the persistent anxiety was quiet. Not gone, by any means. But his hands were still and his thoughts were settling. 

Finally, after a beat of silence, Shiro looked up. He caught the expression on Lance’s face, definitely saw the happy tears that he could feel threatening to spill. He came over to Lance then, wrapping him in a hug.

“Lance, I know how much you love Keith. What you two have is something incredibly special. Today is about showing that, and making it forever. And remember, all you have to do is be the same you that Keith fell in love with.”

Lance sniffed, pulling away and wiping at his eyes. 

“Thanks, Shiro.” He wanted to thank him for so much more, for everything, but the words wouldn’t come. He seemed to understand that. So instead he just asked, “my face isn’t too red, is it?” And was assured that it wasn’t.

Just then, Pidge burst into the room, slightly disheveled out of breath. She barreled straight into Shiro’s back, not having enough time to slow her momentum.

“Oof- sorry Shiro- wait, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? You need to go to Keith, we’re starting in two minutes!” 

He straightened up, checking one last time that Lance was okay before practically sprinting from the room.

“And Lance, get the hell out there! Even Allura’s starting to get nervous! Go, go, go! It’s wedding time!”

~~~~

It was really happening.

He was standing at the front of a long aisle, waiting for the procession to finish making its way down. Pidge and Hunk had already taken their places at the front, and all that was left were the ring bearers, the flowers, and then the second groom. Lance had felt the unconscious smile Shiro had described stretching his cheeks, as well as his legs trembling beneath him: his happiness overflowing from him along with his nerves. 

Right now, there seemed to be some kind of delay with the procession: Kosmo should’ve been coming down the aisle following Hunk, but the space wolf was nowhere to be seen. His heart had already skipped at least three beats, but nobody was marching through the doors and proclaiming that the groom had run away or been kidnapped, so he assured himself that it was only some technical difficulty. Even so, despite his attempt at reasoning, he knew his uncertainty and worry must show.

“Please try and relax, Lance, I’m sure they’ll be out shortly.”

Allura, as princess of Altea, had the legal ability to marry people, and as officiant was standing just behind him, using her position to whisper assurances to him. Lance was eternally grateful to her, both for her friendship and for agreeing to their request to officiate, letting them involve one fewer person in their wedding, which was already larger than either Keith or Lance really wanted. He nodded back to her, breathing deeply and trying to steady his shaking.

To distract himself from the still-empty doorway, he turned his attention to the rows of guests. His eyes swept over them eagerly, each person a family member or friend, personally invited. Seeing them all gathered here, supporting him and Keith, had him more at ease. Adam was seated next to Lance’s parents in the front row, and along with Kolivan had an empty seat alongside him that would be filled later by his partner. Matt and his parents were in the row behind them, along with his fianceé. All of Lance’s siblings, Acxa, Romelle, Kolivan, even the MFE pilots. Friends and family, here to support them for their wedding.

Here to watch Lance stand awkwardly at the front of the hall, waiting for the procession to finish.

Right as he was seriously starting to consider sitting down on the floor to save his shaking legs, the doors were finally flung open. Out ran Kosmo, his fur seemingly dyed a deep purple that matched the ribbon tied around his neck. Lance’s eyes widened in shock, and he barely held in a snort. While Keith’s space wolf being their ring bearer was planned, this surprise dye job was definitely not.

“At least we know what the technical difficulty was,” Allura whispered to him. “I would guess this was Pidge’s doing.” A quick glance over to where she was standing confirmed Allura’s hunch, as Pidge was grinning smugly between Kosmo’s new dye job and Lance. He was severely tempted to simultaneously shoot her finger guns and glare her to death for actually hacking his wedding, but settled for a simple thumbs-up for the sake of not disrupting the procession. 

_ Oh quiznak, the procession. _

When he looked back to the aisle, where his attention probably should have been, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Kosmo had reached the front, and the flower girl was emerging. Or, in this case, flower people.

Coran had begged them to let him be involved in the wedding somehow, as their “space uncle”. Lance had initially voted to let him give a speech at the reception, but that idea had been summarily vetoed by Keith. As much as they loved Coran, a speech, he had insisted, was just too much power to entrust to their space equivalent of the crazy uncle. So they had compromised, and given Coran the position of flower “girl” along with Lance’s niece and nephew. 

Nadia and Silvio were walking side-by-side, wearing matching white button-downs, scattering blue and red petals across the aisle. Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man, meanwhile, was living up to his reputation as he followed behind them, wearing his ceremonial Altean best and practically strutting down the aisle. As he went, he proudly threw entire handfuls of purple flower petals at the various guests, and was vocalizing a very out-of-tune version of what Lance recognized as an Altean wedding march. To their credit, Nadia and Silvio didn’t even look bothered by the alien man nonsensically singing behind them. The same, however, couldn’t be said of Kolivan when Coran reached the front of the hall and dumped the remaining petals on top of him, along with the now-empty basket. He saluted Lance, looking very pleased with himself, before taking his seat and settling down. Which only left one more person to walk down the aisle. He tried to calmly and surreptitiously take in about ten gallons of air in one breath.

Lance knew who came next. 

He could feel the smile start to pull at his cheeks the moment he saw the first glimpse of Keith’s shiny dress shoes come past the doorway. It widened to what he just knew was an adoring, dopey grin once his almost-husband came fully into view (and if his eyes were ever so slightly wet, he wasn’t denying it).

Keith was absolutely stunning. His suit, black to Lance’s white, fit him perfectly, showing off his slim build to its full potential. His mullet, which held too much meaning between them at this point to ever be cut, was pulled back, a look that Keith knew full well made Lance forget how to breathe. And literally tying the look together was a bright crimson necktie, inverse to Lance’s own blue.

He was being escorted towards the altar by Shiro and Krolia, arms linked with them both. The two were practically bursting at the seams with pride at escorting their brother and son, respectively. And when Keith met his eyes, his face was so adorably nervous, and yet so utterly happy, that Lance couldn’t help but sigh and worry that his own heart might beat right out of his chest. 

By the time they reached the front, where he and Allura were waiting, his pulse was pounding in his ears. His Keith was here, ready to marry him. Marry  _ him!  _ They stopped, and Shiro and Krolia dropped their arms. The two guardians had a moment of eye contact, a tiny nod shared between them. Lance had a moment of confusion- he had forgotten to ask who would be doing this next part. And then Keith’s mother squeezed his hand and stepped away, towards the rows of seats, while Shiro gently took Keith’s other hand in his. He reached out with his mechanical arm, looking up and meeting Lance’s eyes as he guided his hand toward Keith’s. Their fingers intertwined, warm and sure, and Lance felt everything inside him still. The world shrank until it included nothing but their hands, holding on and not letting go. Together.

When Shiro stepped back, the world opened up again, and he found himself lost in his very-soon-to-be husband’s eyes. They gleamed under the light, reflecting the same deep purple color they had one year ago, watching the sunset on top of the Black Lion, when he had looked into his eyes and had known, just  _ known  _ that he would one day be standing here with him.

Keith smiled at him, stepped a little closer as he turned to fully face him. Allura cleared her throat and began reciting, her voice clear and smooth.

“Dear friends, we are gathered today to witness something magnificent. A celebration of true love. The love that our wonderful friends, Lance and Keith, have for each other, that has spanned countless galaxies and travelled countless stars…”

She spoke of Voltron, of how they had worked together as paladins to accomplish something greater than themselves; and how as they did so, they discovered something equally as great inside of them. She told of how they had grown together slowly, of how the time they spent together had changed them for the better. And she spoke of dedication, of loyalty, and of caring: all things they were about to pledge to carry forth into their union.

Sometime during the middle of Allura’s words, she mentioned how Keith and Lance’s relationship was one of an equal exchange of partnership. When he heard that, a sudden idea struck him. He slipped his hands out from Keith’s and reached for his red tie, asking him a question without speaking. He received a brief nod in return, and then they were undoing each other’s carefully nodded ties. Allura, thankfully, kept on going: Lance knew she had been the right choice of officiant, who else would tolerate something like this? Once both of their ties were removed, Lance carefully placed his blue one around Keith’s collar while he did the same with the red. He distantly felt liquid on his cheeks and realized he was crying. Well, no point in stopping now. 

Keith’s fingers brushed his neck as he secured the red tie in place, and the softness of his hands nearly sent Lance into a full-on sobfest. As it was, his hands were shaking as he knotted the blue around Keith’s neck.  _ Some sharpshooter he was.  _

Almost as if he could read Lance’s thoughts, Keith let his fingers linger a second longer than necessary on his cheek, a kind of reassurance. It was like falling in love all over again, in that instant.

When Allura’s speech was finished, she turned in Hunk’s direction. He dutifully fished two golden rings out of his pocket, not even trying to hide the fat tears rolling freely down his face. Lance was starting to get to that point himself; he was just barely keeping from sobbing out of pure joy. There were the symbols of how much he and Keith had fought for each other, and would keep on doing for the entire rest of their lives.

He went first: taking Keith’s left hand in his own and sliding a ring onto his finger. It was somehow exactly like he had imagined it would be, and yet nothing like it at all. Exhilarating and wonderful, yet frightening. Just like their entire relationship had been, if he was honest. 

But no matter how scared he had been at first, being here right now made it all worth it.

It was when Keith pressed a ring onto his finger that he really broke down. He had come from Cuba, to America, and out to the farthest reaches of space, and yet nothing he had ever experienced in any of those places had made him feel so alive, so loved, as Keith gazing at him while marrying him did. Nowhere had ever felt more like home than those eyes, than these hands.

When Allura gave the word, he threw himself at his new husband, wrapping his arms right around his waist and pulling him close. Their lips met, briefly, and then Lance felt himself being dipped. He managed to keep his feet on the ground somehow, despite his trembling body and Keith stumbling slightly. He barely heard the cheering of their families in the background. When they separated, Keith gently helped him back up, brushing a stray lock of hair away from Lance’s face. 

“I love you, Lance,” he whispered. 

Lance smiled through his joyful tears. “I love you, too,” he said, and laughed. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing’s funny… I was just thinking that I’m really glad I asked you out that day, instead of Allura.” Keith shook his head, smirking, and leaned forward, capturing Lance’s lips in another kiss.

“Ahem…” 

Allura was standing over them, arms crossed and a devilish grin on her face.

“If you’re quite finished, I believe Earth custom dictates that slicing of a cake is in order?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic was helped tremendously by my friend Lizzy! Her insta: @lizzyclayton27 (not a link because I don’t know how to do it!)  
> If you find a typo (which is honestly really likely, this thing is hecking long) please comment pointing it out!  
> Edit: this was in fact posted on the fourteenth, I fixed a capitalization error in the summary and it changed the publication date, whoops


End file.
